dead like me
by thesmall
Summary: Milly has to make a horrible choice when she reccives her sisters post-it, and to top everything of she's amazed by where the reap takes place.


Dead like me…

Another day another calling: chapter 1

Every morning I wake up dead. I go to the café dead. I go to work dead. And I live my life dead… if that makes sense. Almost a year ago I died. I got hit by a toilet seat, from space, and instead of "moving on" I became a reaper. So I work like a normal person but every now and again I have to go and collect a soul of a person just before they die.

As for my family, my highly dysfunctional family, after I died thing were hard and inevitably fell apart; my mum and dad split up, my already depressed sister became more so and for obvious reasons I have a totally different appearance to my family and I can't reassure them I'm ok.

Everyday I go to the café and meet with my reaping group. First there's Mason, a recovering alcoholic with a quirky sense of humour who often gets to be a pain in the ass. Next there's Roxy a hard ass cop on the edge who rarely shows a sensitive side but it's there. Of coarse there's my best friend, Daisy, a beautiful blond haired and sensitive girl.

Finally there's Rube, he's like my mentor/dad. He's taken care of me and taught me life's lessons which is tricky what with us been dead and all.

Now with each day comes a new surprise and with each surprise comes new experience this day was one of the biggest reaps of my life.

"Ok here are the post-it notes" rube handed out the little yellow pieces of paper.

"Hey why haven't I got one?" I asked.

A post-it affair chapter 2

"You did but I don't think you should handle it maybe someone with less you-ness should handle it" at first I was offended but I'd soon regret finding out. I lunged out to get him he toppled over and dropped the post-it.

"Reggie lass, 39 Highton road (I.S.)?" I felt very awkward this was obviously a mistake. This wasn't for Reggie, not my Reggie not my baby sister Reggie. "No way, she's too young to die I was too young to die she's 5 years younger than me!"

"Now do you see why I tried to hide it?" I felt my self crying, my poor family two deaths in a year. It would take a hell of a lot more than time to fix this. Rube offered a hug to me. "So are you going to reap it or should I?"

"No I'll go" I wiped the rest of the tears away. "Anyone know where highton road is?" "Nope sorry." "So are you sure you'll be able to do this?" rube asked me.  
"Yes" I nodded

It wasn't going to be a good day.

Sex, lies, and death chapter 3

"39 Highton road, down past 5th up through 7th. 37…38…39… I looked up at the sign it read 'community hall for gay and lesbian youths' what the hell now I know its wrong…" Reggie wasn't a lesbian she liked boys.

So here I am waiting for my sister to die. I must be a shoe in for sister of the year. After about 10 minutes I decided to go home. Whilst walking home I bumped into my sister.

"I'm sorry" we said at the same time. I had to act casual and as I said im sorry I actually reaped her soul by stroking her arm I felt terrible.

I followed her to the hall. And when we got there we were welcomed by a bouncer like person. It was then I noticed that my sister was at a lesbian community hall. This was the most awkward moment of my life. And it got worse.

"Sara!" and my sister ran over to a pretty blond girl with electric blue eyes. And then she did something that made me heave she pecked her on the cheek. This then turned not so innocent she kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Oh my god!" I whispered to myself. Well at least she'll give me a full explanation in a minute.

"What the crap!" I whirled around to see a boy with long blond hair running away "fire!"

Fire. Exit blocked. Heat. Sister gets crushed. Girlfriend also crushed. All over.

A love in the lives of the dead chapter 4

"Hello?" my sister's voice called out "is anyone there, what happened?"

"Reggie?" it was that Sara girl's voice. "Honey, you there?" "Yeah it's me" my sister called out "is anyone else alive?" This was my line; "Reggie its George, and I'm afraid it's not everyone else been alive you should be worried about" I clicked my fingers and we were in the diner.

"George? Wait what where are we? Ow my everything!" she seemed very confused.

"Just give your eyes a second to heal. Reggie I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is you're going to get to spend a lot more time with me… the bad news is that you're dead." I god I felt shit. I just explained to my baby sister she was dead.

"What, I'm dead?" she started to cry "great I finally get what's missing in my life and I die. George?" she lunged out for a hug and I comforted her.

"What do you mean you finally get what's missing in my life" I asked.

She wiped away a few tears. "Nothing!" she said very sternly.

"You mean Sara?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait no! Hey! How do you know Sara?" she sounded angry and a little scared.

"I was there, when the fire started I was the person in the streets who touched you arm. I took your soul before you died. And now you're here." I felt very rube-ish.

"Wait what did happen to Sara I don't know she died and will probably arrive soon… wait what if in was me who was supposed to take her soul…?" I ran out of the café and my sister followed and we popped back to the community hall abyss.

"Sara? Are you there? Baby?" she really licked this girl (pun is intended)

"Reggie? Help I'm stuck" she was just this little spirit of a girl in a corner.

"OK Sara is it? I'm Reggie's older sister. The dead one I want you and Reggie to hold hands. And one… two… three… pull!" FLASH…

"And that's what happened when I died and what's happening to you." I think I was been a little tactless because both girls were crying into each other.

"So all this time you were this close and you still managed to avoid us." My sister had put her grief aside for a moment.

"No! I wasn't aloud and anyway even if I did go, which I did once or twice, you wouldn't recognise me." I felt harsh but fair.

"So what happens now?" asked my sister "I don't want to leave you George but I don't wanna leave Sara!" she grasped her girlfriends hand.

"Well, we'll have to see what rube thinks." "Who's rube?" she asked so naively.  
"That would be me." Rube said loudly.  
Step up chapter 5

"So you must be Reggie. I've heard a lot from your sister about you. Well this must be pretty hard for you but it's not all bad. And you get to stick around to be a reaper just like your sister you to Sara."

"How do you know my name?" she asked quietly, she'd become rather shy at meeting her girlfriends dead sister.

"Nice to meet you I'm your great-great-great grandfather." rube always had this forward, cut the crap attitude.

"sure." She'd given up on the element of surprise. Poor girl, if she wasn't screwing my sister (eww…) I'd feel sympathetic.

"So down to business" began rube "now Millie seeing as you made your first family reap. You're entitled to a raise but that would mean you have to leave us-"

"NO!" I shouted loudly making everyone look at me.  
"-or you could stay with me either way your sister and Sara can stay with you." He finished.

"Well it's obvious what my choice is." I smiled and then realised that my sister was dead like me…

That night rube gave me a "loan" to buy us a new place. With an extra room.

"Wait this is the biggest we can afford!" I was embarrassed to say it "but this is only 1 extra room, Reggie and Sara will have to sleep together."

"I'm ok with that!" the two girls said at the same time with a smile, clutching hands.  
One reap each chapter 6

"Girls wake up!" it'd been a week since moving in and only 3 weeks since the girls died so thing were still pretty tight but I think the girls found their own comfort in each other.

"Ok newbie 1, newbie 2. It's time for your first reaps." Again with the cut the crap attitude. "here." He handed both girls a post-it each. "What are these?" Sara asked.  
"Souls on post-it's." rube explained "you go here and find these people and stroke their arms gently and inconspicuously then stick around to show them where to go. Now I've got you souls near each other. So stick together and no funny business I explained the rules play by them!" he was stricter with me.

Ok this is George saying bye for a while as my sister takes over. (read the sequel for a second instalment of dead like me!) 


End file.
